


Ferrari

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: El cómo llegaron a tener una relación es una historia totalmente distinta... Uno de los obstáculos que atraviesan... Eso es lo que sabremos ahora.Cuando los fantasmas del pasado atormentan a Zoro, Law sabe exactamente qué hacer para reconfortarlo.





	Ferrari

-No creo estar comprendiendo qué es lo que quieres que responda...

  
La respuesta de Trafalgar no puede más que hacer suspirar al otro, quien rueda los ojos al tiempo que se cruza de brazos al decir, simplemente:

-El que te comportes como ahora, es mi problema.

Law frunce el ceño ligeramente, mientras que le observa. Zoro está alejado por apenas algunos pasos, se encuentran ambos dando un paseo por el parque más próximo a su departamento. Todo estaba aparantemente bien, entonces, ¿a qué demonios venía todo esto?

-Roronoa-ya... -comienza, lentamente, no muy seguro de cómo llevar aquella conversación- ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Llevan juntos apenas algunos meses, pero para el tipo de vida que llevan, incluso eso esa cantidad se siente como largos años. Trafalgar tiene un horario de locos estando en sus últimos años de vida universitaria, y Zoro se encuentra en una situación similar estando tan cerca de retomar sus estudios a un año de que sus padre falleciera.

Quizá debieron esperar a un mejor momento para intentar lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

Zoro continua mirando al horizonte con tanta tranquilidad que Law se preocupa un poco, no comenta nada de ello, por otra parte. No es necesario. Si algo está molestándolo realmente, lo dirá, tarde o temprano.

-Desde que mi madre falleció... Mi padre y yo decidimos vivir un día a la vez. -comienza, sereno- No sabía ni lo que quería en la vida, o si realmente estaba interesado en vivir... 

Trafalgar lo escucha con paciencia. Sabe de antemano que si el tema es así de delicado, es lo menos que le debe.

-Cuando conocí a los mugiwara... Pensé que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo... Tu y yo sabemos que estaba equivocado con eso.

El mayor asiente lentamente, y devuelve la mirada cuando Zoro gira con parsimonia hasta observarle con intensidad.

-¿Crees que esta vez esté en el camino correcto... Contigo?

Al moreno no le toma demasiado tiempo responder, con una seguridad que podría causar temor, hasta cierto punto. Sus ojos oscurecidos por lo que parece una pizca de furia, pero su expresión suavizada por la más pura comprensión.

-Tu lugar ha estado, y siempre estará a mi lado, Zoro. ¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

-Me encontré con uno de ellos... Hace unos días... 

-¿Casualmente?-cuestiona, aunque sabe de antemano la respuesta

Si fuese decisión suya... Él nunca...

-Entró al dojo justo cuando mi último estudiante salía... Tenía... Curiosidad... Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo con mi vida.

El más alto sintió la sangre ebullir por unos segundos, hasta que sintió la mano del otro alcanzar la suya, le miró el tiempo suficiente como para recordar que no tenía que pensar en eso.

-Él cree que debo volver... Que son mi familia... Me perdonaba.

Eso rebasa la paciencia del aprendiz de médico, quien aprieta la mano del otro con fuerza, buscando así sacarle del recuerdo de esa amarga experiencia.

-Ellos no pueden perdonarte por un error que ellos cometieron... Nami-ya... Chopper-ya... Ellos son tu familia. Ellos te respaldaron... Todos los demás... No les debes explicaciones. Y, ciertamente, no merecen que les des cuentas de nada.... Porque eso es lo que quería, ¿no? ¿Juzgarte? ¿Señalarte por tus decisiones?

-Trafalgar...

-Dímelo sin rodeos, Zoro. ¿Te acusó por haberme elegido sobre él?

El peliverde da un respingo apenas perceptible. Casi había olvidado que más que cualquier otro... Trafalgar le conocía demasiado bien. A tal grado que veía a través de él.

-Todo este tiempo... Estos últimos días... ¿Eso es lo que no podías contarme?

-No es un tema sencillo de hablar... Tu y yo... Ambos tenemos pasados complicados-le recuerda

Law dibuja una sonrisa ligera, casi herida.

-Mi pasado está ahí, en el pasado... Lo que sea que haga de su vida ahora, no es mi problema.

-Casi te casas con él-gruñe Zoro, molesto, el solo recuerdo de aquel hombre le provoca el mismo malestar que su pareja siente en ese momento

-Al que amo es a ti, ¿no es suficiente?

Zoro no responde inmediatamente. Gruñe algo que Law no llega a comprender, sobre como sigue siendo molesto saber que podría regresar a cambiar su vida en cualquier momento. El mayor suspira mientras pasa una mano por su rostro, antes de decir:

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El peliverde siente una alarma sonando en su mente al oírlo. Una sensación de malestar general recorre su cuerpo.

-Oe...

-Estamos actuando como críos... ¿A esta edad? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Trafalgar...

El mencionado observa el atardecer con la misma calma que hacia el otro antes, desesperándolo.

-Yo no...

-Zoro... Casémonos.

El rostro del menor es un verdadero poema en ese momento.

-Quería esperar el momento correcto para hablar sobre esto, pero luego de lo que dices me doy cuenta de que no existe algo así... Quería entregarte algo más simbólico o funcional... Esperar a darte lo que mereces. A tener oportunidad de darte todo lo que mereces pero...

-Sí.

Trafalgar le mira de reojo, notando lo sonrojado que se ha puesto, y la manera en que evita mirarlo. Solo la seguridad de su postura es suficiente.

-Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Zoro levanta la mirada lentamente, solo para encontrarse con una expresión que le acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas. 

-Te amo, Zoro... Nunca dudes de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, el menor corta la distancia y lo besa con ganas. Casi sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Sabía lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, pero nunca se habría esperado que Trafalgar pudiera darle lo que más quería, y que no tenía idea alguna que tanto necesitaba: seguridad.

 

 

EXTRA:

Se encuentran acostados envueltos entre las sábanas sobre el suelo de la habitación del mayor, quien acaricia ahora los cabellos del otro mientras que Zoro observa el techo. Lo que había amenazado con ser una tarde espantosa, se había vuelto la mejor noche de su vida.

-Trafalgar... 

-¿Mn?

-¿A qué te referías exactamente con "darme algo simbólico o funcional"?

Roronoa no ha podido evitar sacar la pregunta de sus labios porque, honestamente, no tiene idea alguna de qué demonios quería decir Law con ello. La respuesta que da este no puede más que dejar más calor en su corazón, que luego se traslada a todo su cuerpo.

-No del tipo que parezca que quiera tener un anillo de un millón de dólares... Así que preferiría regalarte algo más... Práctico... Soy bueno en lo que hago, Zoro-ya. Excepcionalmente bueno... Esperar a tener el suficiente dinero como para ofrecerte una vida de lujos no parecía mala idea... Disfruto cogerte duro... Pero disfrutaría mucho más si no fuera sobre el suelo... Darte contra un ferrari, por ejemplo.

El peliverde suelta una risotada entonces, sin poder creerlo. No responde nada, solo vuelve a besarlo. Hasta que vuelven a enredarse entre las sábanas esa noche, y las que siguen.

Hasta que, eventualmente, Law lo logró.

Solo que no fue un Ferrari, fue un Aston Martin. Y, casualmente... Fue el lugar más cómodo donde alguna vez pudieron coger.


End file.
